


Heat

by Schattenriss



Series: Embers in Shadows [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Internal Monologue, M/M, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenriss/pseuds/Schattenriss
Summary: A small slice of Dorian's thoughts on the journey that will ultimately take him to the Inquisition.





	Heat

He remembered the heat of the Tevinter sun. It sometimes seemed a phantasm, a wishful false memory. His self-exile was entering its second year as he made his way farther into the cold, inhospitable lands to the south in search of what? Redemption? A sense of purpose not tied to that of his predestined station and the father who would not unbend to accept him? Sometimes he was no longer sure, as the chill of these lands ran deeper than mere weather. He pretended insouciance, turning cold glares with elegant wit. He wondered if he would ever be warm again.


End file.
